Bags are often provided with one or more straps to assist individuals carrying the bag. For example, backpacks typically have a pair of shoulder straps to allow an individual to carry the backpack. Golf bags are typically provided with one, and sometimes two, straps that allow the bag to be carried over the shoulder or shoulders of an individual. Messenger bags, such as those used by bicycle messengers, are typically provided with a single strap, with the strap strung around the neck of the user and resting on their shoulder. Backpacks, golf bags, and other bags, when fully loaded, can be quite heavy. Consequently, providing comfortable straps is considered highly desirable. Such straps typically consist of a length of webbing that connects at either end to the bag, and include padding along a central section of the strap. The padding may consist of a soft fiber, or may include an air-filled bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,959 discloses a strap that is connected at either end to a bag. A central portion of the strap includes an air pocket formed of a plurality of non-communicating air chambers. Since the chambers do not communicate with one another, there can be no compensation for different weights and pressure points throughout the air pocket. Such a strap is limited in the amount of pressure distribution it can achieve, and is not able to conform about the surface of the user's shoulder, which may lead to fatigue and discomfort for the wearer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid-filled bladder for use with a strap to carry a load that reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.